


basta driver, sweet lover

by leehvukjae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, chanyeol!grab driver, funny encounters, officeworker!kyungsoo, wala na ako malagay
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehvukjae/pseuds/leehvukjae
Summary: maraming bagay na nakapagpalaki ng mata ni kyungsoo that night. una, 'yung bill ng grab car niya on a friday night rush pauwi ng bahay, at pangalawa ay ang paguusap ng grab driver niya at ang partner nito. so much for eavesdropping, he guesses.and also don't trust anyone. even your bestfriends.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	basta driver, sweet lover

**Author's Note:**

> sobrang!!!! wala sa hulog 'tong fic n 'to hahaha literally ginawa ko lang 'to pagkakita ko sa tweet na 'to: https://twitter.com/kmivn_/status/1221413935212969986?s=19
> 
> kaya pls wag niyo po akong awayin kung pangit!!! sobrang hindi pinagisipan!!! ganito yata nagagawa ng antok na antok na tao... kasi dapat matutulog ako tapos naisipan kong magsulat??? joke time
> 
> anyway, enjoy po :-) i guess :-)

hindi naman dapat talaga magbobook ng grab si kyungsoo pauwi on this very night. kaso, hello? ang hassle kaya magcommute pauwi sa malabon lalo na't friday night ngayon and on top of that, ot pa siya. out of all days talaga, ano? babawian niya rin niyang boss niya na 'yan. nananadya eh.

tahimik niyang inaantay ang grab car na binook niya pauwi. according sa gps, 5 mins na lang daw ay nandito na siya sa may office building niya sa may makati. imagine, makati to malabon, tapos grab car? huwag niyo nang tanungin kung magkano ang babayaran niya dahil baka maiyak lang siya. pero buti na lang ay may boyfriend siyang magbabayad ng pinanggrab niya.

oh well. ot siya today pero blessed naman everyday courtesy of engineer jongin kim. kayo, sino naman kayo diyan?

supposedly kasi, pwede naman siyang ihatid ni jongin pauwi tonight, just like the usual days. pero nagka-emergency daw kasi sa family business nilang cement plantation kaya hindi siya nito maihahatid, pinaggrab niya na lang.

**kyungsoo**  
bwisit na ako rito sa boss ko talaga ha!!!!  
paborito yata ako nito eh  
ako palaging pinagoovertime TAMA BA YUN NI!!!!  
pagod na ako :-(  
parang last week nag-ot din ako ah :-(-(-(

  
 **jongin**  
sabi kasi sayo magresign ka na eh haha  
kaya naman kitang buhayin ;-)

  
 **kyungsoo**  
EH ANOBAH!!!  
parang tanga to!!!! :">  
pero seryoso ayoko pa muna hahaha  
alukin mo muna ako :-P

  
 **jongin**  
malapit na, soo  
antay ka lang dyan

  
 **kyungsoo**  
ETO NAMAN PARA NAMANG DI MABIRO  
ANG SERYOSO NAMAN NITO  
pero :">  
ay wait nandito na driver

huminto ang itim na toyota camry sa labas ng building nila kyungsoo. agad siyang tumayo from his comfortable seat sa may lobby at tumigil sa tapat ng kotse. bumaba ang window sa may passenger seat at bumungad naman sakanya ang isang... gwapong lalaki!!! at matangkad!!! at malaki ang katawan!!!! pero please don't get him wrong dahil dinedescribe niya lang naman, hindi niya type.

"kyungsoo do?" tanong nito sakanya using his deep voice na parang nagbungkal sa loob ng lalamunan ni kuya driver para maging ganun kalalim.

"chanyeol park po?" tanong naman ni kyungsoo for safety purposes. malay mo naman, diba!!! tsaka may nabasa rin siya online na tanungin din daw ang driver kung ano ang pangalan nito for safety purposes. anyway, tumango naman ang driver sakanya.

sumakay na si kyungsoo sa passenger seat at nagsuot ng seatbelt. inilock na rin ni chanyeol ang pintuan bago paandarin ang kotse at sugurin ang makati traffic pauwi pa ng malabon. maiiyak ka na lang talaga huwag niyo nang imagine-in.

"buti kuya at inaccept mo," paninimula ni kyungsoo once he's comfortable already at his seat. "halos one hour and thirty minutes na akong nagbobook kasi eh. akala ko nga hindi na ako makakauwi," he almost groaned, pero pinigilan niya na lang to show proper ettiquete. "and also, nice car po,"

"thank you," tumawa ito ng slight pero tunog ang creepy? bakit naman ganun. "within caloocan lang din po kasi ako sir, kaya inaccept ko na 'yung booking niyo. akala ko nga po wala nang magbobook dahil ang taas na ng price surge,"

"hay nako, kuya, kung alam mo lang," pagrarant ni kyungsoo. "ayoko sanang maggrab pero mas ayokong magcommute, super hassle kaya! i'd rather book a grab na mahal ang price kaysa mahirapan ako umuwi. i mean... for me lang naman, you know? kasi hindi ko talaga kaya makipagsiksikan, i feel claustrophobic,"

"ganyan din naman po ang reason ng iba sir, kaya hindi na rin 'yan bago," tumawa si chanyeol at nagchange ng lanes a while after. "mukhang ginabi po kayo sa office ah,"

"oo kuya, pinagtitripan kasi ata ako nung boss ko," ani kyungsoo. "hindi naman ako masyadong baguhan—well, one year and a half pa lang po kasi ako sa company na pinagtatrabahuhan ko, tapos lately palagi na niya akong pinago-ot. tama ba 'yun? pero syempre hindi naman po ako makapalag since... trabaho 'yun. at may additional pay," medyo natawa pa ng slight si kyungsoo sa huling sinabi.

"ayun lang," sabi ni chanyeol. "nung nagtatrabaho rin ako pinapatulan ko 'yang pago-ot eh, kasi parang raket din 'yan. late ka nga lang mauuwi,"

"ay hindi ka po ba full time grab driver?" tanong ni kyungsoo.

"hindi po, nagga-grab lang ako sir kapag day off ko, or kapag gusto ko lang para mareach ko lang 'yung quota," sabi ni chanyeol. "engineer po ako, sir, hehe," nahihiya pa nitong sabi. nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni kyungsoo sa nalaman.

"hala talaga po? kuya, 'yung boyfriend ko rin po engineer din hehe," ani kyungsoo. "eh, ilang taon na po kayo? tsaka bakit ka nagga-grab minsan kung mukha namang malaki kinikita mo?"

"37 na po ako, tsaka minsan lang naman po ako nagaaccept ng bookings kapag trip ko lang," sabi ni chanyeol at biglang huminto nung umilaw ang red light. "sayang eh, raket din 'to sir kahit medyo malaki naman ang kinikita ko,"

"kaya pala ang ganda ng sasakyan mo kuya," sabi ni kyungsoo habang iniinspect ang maganda rin nitong interior. all black. paborito niya pa namang kulay ang black. "eh, saan ka naman nagwowork kuya?"

"sa smdc po," sabi ni chanyeol. "sa may moa,"

"hala, ang layo pa ng pinaggalingan mo tapos traffic pa?" sabi naman ni kyungsoo. umilaw na ng green ang stoplight at nagpatuloy na si chanyeol sa pagdadrive.

"mas mahirap umuwi kung sa may pier ako dadaan sir, mas nakakastress dun," tumawa si chanyeol. maya-maya pa ay natahimik na silang dalawa sa paguusap at ang tanging tunog na lang ay music ni ed sheeran na galing pa sa spotify playlist ni kuya.

kinuha ni kyungsoo ang phone niya sa tote bag para matext si jongin dahil naalala niyang hindi pa pala siya nakakapagreply.

**jongin**  
okay, by  
reply ka kapag nakasakay ka na  
huy  
10 mins na nakakalipas  
bakit di ka na po nagrereply  
by?  
soo  
kyungsoo  
kyungsoo do  
nakasakay ka ba?  
pati mga tawag ko hindi mo sinasagot  
nagaalala na ako

  
 **kyungsoo**  
NI!!!!  
by, sorry!!! [sad face]  
nakasakay na ako kanina pa  
napakwento si kuya grab sakin eh hahaha  
sorry po!!!! :-(

  
 **jongin**  
okay lang hahahhaa  
nagalala lang ako :-(  
akala ko kung ano ng nangyari sayo  
hindi ka na kasi nakapagreply

biglang tumunog ang cellphone ni chanyeol na nakalagay sa phone stand. nacurious si kyungsoo at tiningnan kung sino ang tumatawag.

_Bab calling..._

sinagot naman ito ni chanyeol sa pagaakalang busy si kyungsoo, pero nakalimutan niyang nakaconnect ang phone niya sa bluetooth ng kotse.

"hello?" sagot ni chanyeol.

_[Bab, pauwi ka na?]_

"yes bab, pauwi na ako. bakit?" kumunot ang noo ni chanyeol.

_[okay! hehe. wala naman. tanong ko lang.]_

"baekhyun, ano 'yan?" tanong ni chanyeol nang may halong pagseseryoso ang boses. hindi sinasadya ni kyungsoo mageavesdrop ha!!! busy kaya siya katext si jongin!! talagang naririnig niya lang!!!

_[eto naman! wala nga! miss na kita. luto ako masarap paguwi mo para kainin... mo ako eheheh]_

hindi naman sinasadyang manlaki ng mata ni kyungsoo pero 'yun ang naging instict niya as a human being at hindi sanay sa kalat ng ibang tao!!!

natawa ng malakas si chanyeol pati 'yung baekhyun or bab sa kabilang linya. naririnig niya pang nagsasalita si baekhyun ng, _huy!!! bab ko!!! bakit ang lakas ng tawa mo!!!_

"bab may pasahero ako. sorry po, sir," sabi ni chanyeol habang medyo natatawa-tawa pa dahil sobrang halata sa boses niya. "pero okay. malapit na akong umuwi. magready ka na," tapos tumawa ulit si chanyeol. narinig naman ni kyungsoo na nagsorry ng nagsorry si baekhyun sa kabilang linya habang tumatawa at nagsabi pa ng _sorry!!! hahaha!!! ang reputasyon ko!!!_ pero really, kyungsoo couldn't care less. ang cute nga eh.

pinatay na ni chanyeol ang tawag, not without the both of them exchanging _i love you, bab ko!!!_ to each other. puta, ang sweet. nakakarelate naman si kyungsoo kasi may jowa siya. kayo diyan? CHAROT.

"boyfriend mo, kuya?" tanong ni kyungsoo. tumango naman si chanyeol sakanya.

"asawa na po, sir," sabi ni chanyeol at itinaas ang kanang kamay nito na may wedding band sa ring finger.

_ang cute._ kyungsoo thinks.

_sana all._ he thinks ulit.

_at parang may gigisahin ako mamaya._

*

"kuya, thank you po!" ani kyungsoo at bumaba ng sasakyan ni chanyeol. nginitian naman siya ni chanyeol at tumango. "sana magenjoy po kayo nung bab mo,"

"salamat po sir," natatawang sambit ni chanyeol at bumusina na para magpaalam. tumango naman si kyungsoo at pagkaalis niya ay agad niyang dinukot ang cellphone at dali-daling inopen ang messages niya.

**kyungsoo**  
ikaw, malandi ka ha.  
KAYA PALA AYAW MONG MAGPAKITA!!!!!

  
 **baekhyun**  
TANGINA BAKIT ANONG GINAWA KO

  
 **kyungsoo**  
kasal ka na palang hayop ka. KAILAN PA!?

 **baekhyun**  
omg  
HAHAHAHAHAHH  
GAGOOO  
IKAW BA YUNG PASAHERO NIYA KANINA HAHAHAHAHAHA  
TAWANG TAWA AKO  
OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!!!!

  
 **kyungsoo**  
sugar daddy pala, ha.  
college friend pala, ha.  
HINDI PALA NAGPAPAKITA NG PICTURE, HA.  
baekhyun pano mo tinago samin ni jongdae 'to?  
for FOUR years.  
oh my god  
isipin mo  
magbestfriend tayo  
TAPOS??????  
IKAW TALAGA SINASABI KO SAYO  
napakarami mong utang samin ni jongdae ha

  
 **baekhyun**  
[sad face][sad face][sad face]  
babawi ako!!!! huhu!!!!  
please soo!!!  
over coffee tomorrow????  
GAGO HUHU NATATAWA AKO SORRY PERO SORRY NA BESTFRIEND!!!!!

  
 **kyungsoo**  
ayoko ng coffee lang

  
 **baekhyun**  
buffet? :-(  
soo :-(

  
 **kyungsoo**  
okay.  
buffet.  
ayain mo rin si jongdae.  
sinasabi ko talaga sayo kukurutin kita sa singit bukas ang landi landi mo.


End file.
